18 maja 1991
TP1 7.00 W sobotę rano 7.45 Tydzień na działce 8.15 Piłkarska kadra czeka 8.35 Ziarno - prog. Redakcji Katolickiej dla cizieci i rodziców 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Dla młodych widzów: 5-10-15 i film francuski z serii "Było sobie życie" 10.35 Muzzy - angielski dla dzieci 10.40 Na zdrowie - prog. rekreacyjny 11.00 Wojna a pokój: Rozpad układu Warszawskiego i konsekwencje 11.25 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 12.00 "Siódemka" w Jedynce - francuski prog. satelitarny 13.00 U siebie - mag. mniejszości narodowych 13.30 Z Polski rodem - mag. polonijny 14.00 Walt Disney przedstawia "Kacze opowieści" i "Charlie, samotny kuguar" (2) - film fab. USA 15.15 Wesele na Kurpiach: "Zaślubiny" - film dok. 15.45 Loża - mag. teatralny 16.10 Rokendroler - mag. polskiej muzyki rockowej 16.35 Butik 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Bo wolność krzyżami się mierzy" film dok. o Władysławie Andersie 18.50 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Arka Jonasa - rep. z terrarium w Sztokholmie 19.15 Dobranoc: Domel 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Pieśń słoneczna" - film fab. (biograficzny) prod. włosko-agielsko-amerykańskiej (poetycka opowieść o życiu św. Franciszka z Asyżu) 22.10 Inni ludzie: "Ostatnia zaliczka" - repr. 22.35 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 Sportowa sobota 23.20 Jutro w programie 23.35 "Sceny dziecięce z życia prowincji" - film fab. prod. polskiej TP2 ("Bóg, Honor, Ojczyzna") 7.25 Kaliber 91 - mag. wojskowy 7.55 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" (10): "Gniew wulkanu" -serial animowany USA 8.35 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.15 Mister Jaś Fasola - angielski prog. rozrywkowy 9.45 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.40 "Przeprowadzka" - odc. 46 filmu USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 11.05 W świecie ciszy - prog. dla niesłyszących 11.25 "Wyszliśmy na brzeg" i "Ułani, dobrzy ludzie" - filmy dok. z cyklu "Bóg, honor, ojczyzna" 12.25 Dla młodych widzów: Klub Yuppies i film z serii "Przygody supermana" 13.25 Zwierzęta świata: "Góry orłosępa" - dok. film angielski 13.50 Laureatka konkursu im. W. Lutosławskiego: Renata Kunkei 14.20 "Szarża" - film dok. z cyklu "Bóg, honor, ojczyzna" 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Klub profesora Tutki: "O miłym staruszku" i "Prof. Tutka daje przykład opowiadania pogodnego" - nowele filmowe 15.30 "Santa Barbara" - odc. serialu USA 17.00 "I kolejne wesele w kraju bigosu" - film dok. z cyklu "Bóg, honor, ojczyzna" 17.30 Punkt widzenia - problematyka ekologiczna 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Kolacja na cztery ręce 19.10 Dni Łodzi w Stuttgarcie 19.30 Sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w judo - Praga'91 20.00 Stefania Toczyska w Teatrze Wlk. w Poznaniu - koncert 21.00 Bóg, honor, ojczyzna - prog. studyjno-filmowy 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Modlę się z Wami i za Was - audiencja Ojca Św. 21.50 XI Łódzkie Spotkania Baletowe - inauguracja 22.25 "Szkoda, że cię tu nie ma" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. angielskiej 23.25 Bóg, honor ojczyzna -film dokumentalny 23.35 CNN - Headline News 23.50 Program na niedzielę TP Katowice 11.00 Aktualności - wyd. przedpołudniowe 11.20 „Zielone Świątki w Przecieszynie" - reportaż J. Starczewskiej 11.40 „Telefoniada" - teleturniej „na żywo" z nagrodami 12.30 „Lancet" - mag. medyczny w opr. A. Kraśnickiego 13.05 „Wiosenne spotkanie kameralne" - Divertimenta Mozarta gra kwartet WOSPRiTV 13.45 „Sportowy przebój tygodnia" - program A. Zydorowicza 14.00 Kino z satelity: „Bonanza" - serial filmowy 14.50 Silesian Jazz Festiwal - „Rick Hollander Quartett" - program L. Furmana 15.00-22.00 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego SKY-1 ScreenSport 7.45 Kręgle - zawody kobiet 9.00 Kolarstwo - La Vuelta 9.30 Kolarstwo - Tour Du Pont 10.00 Baseball: mecz St. Louis-Houston 11.00 Wyścigi samochodowe w USA 12.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 13.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek 14.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 15.00 Kolarstwo - La Vuelta 16.45 Wyścigi konne 17.30 Sporty siłowe 18.30 Hokej na lodzie - liga NHL 20.30 Golf 22.30 Kolarstwo - La Vuelta 23.00 Wyścigi konne w Maryland 0.00 Kolarstwo - Tour Du Pont 0.30 Zawodowy boks amerykański Sat 1 8.35 Sąsiedzi - serial 9.05 General Hospital - serial 10.10 Ścieżka słoni - film fab. 12.05 Koło szczęścia 12.45 Bingo 13.10 Hotel - serial 14.00 Der Mann im Strassenkreuzer - film prod. francuskiej 16.15 Zapp 16.45 Neon Rider - serial 17.50 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial 18.15 Bingo 18.50 Quadriga - magazyn 19.30 Koło szczęścia 20.15 Pewnego ranka w maju - film prod. USA 22.35 Alien Nation - serial 23.30 Macchem beim Frauenarzt - film prod. niemieckiej 0.50 Sport Sky One 7.00 Elephant Boy 7.30 Latające Kiwi 8.00 Fun Factory 12.00 Bionic Woman 13.00 Poza rok 2000 14.00 Combat 15.00 Wrestling 16.00 Małpa 17.00 Big Havall 18.00 Czarodziej 19.00 Parker Lewis nie może przegrać 19.30 Rodzina Adamsów 20.00 TJ Hooker 21.00 Unsolved Mysteries 22.00 Cops 22.30 Wrestling 23.30 Nocne mary Freddy'ego 1.30 Ostatni śmiech 2.00 TXT RTL Plus 8.00 Konfetti - program dla dzieci 9.30 Klack - dziecięcy show 10.35 Mr T. 11.00 Marvel Universum - seriale młodzieżowe 12.35 He Man - serial 13.00 Super Mario Brothers - serial 13.25 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles - serial 13.50 Ragazzi - magazyn młodzieżowy 14.25 Katts and Dog - serial 14.50 Lassie - serial 15.15 Daktari - serial 16.05 Autostrada do nieba - serial 16.55 Der Preis ist heiss - quiz 17.45 Inside Bunte 18.15 Nowości kina 19.00 Anpfiff - magazyn piłkarski 20.15 Film fabularny 21.55 Alles Michts Oder?! - show 23.00 Lass laufen Kumpel - erot. film RFN 0.30 Gaudi in der Laderhose - erot. prod. RFN 2.00 Monika und die Sechzehnjaehrigen - film fab. 3.30 Die Nonne von Monza - film fab. włoski FilmNet 7.00 Fahrenheit 451 - sci-fi 9.00 Walt Disney przedstawia 11.00 Big Business - kom. 13.00 Business As Usuel - dramat 15.00 Back in School - kom. 17.00 September 18.15 The Last Temptation of Christ 21.00 The Burks 23.00 The Raggedy Rawney 1.00 Night Club Special 3.00 The Serpent and the Rainbow 5.00 Mad Bull